HetaOni song Clock lock works
by Ku66Rice
Summary: I want to post some of the translation I did.  Hetalia Hetaoni's song: Clock lock works. The song is from Nico Nico Douga but the link is youtube. I am just a translator I do not own anything.  Japanese to English.
1. Chapter 1

I want to post some of the translation I did. Hetalia Hetaoni's song: Clock lock works. I am just a translator I do not own anything.

If you like to hear the song link : http:/www. youtube**.com/watch?v=xw_0mN9_DuE**

Again this time, without a break a " liar Italy"

especially all the white flag became bandages.

When somewhere some one lose their life

Without hesitation turn back time

each time with tears (0:43)

Paling the memories

Where no ones is at, inside a red room

"I don't want to be alone"

in a low voice and turn back time

"Please don't die" I prayed as ( 1:13)

I saw many times my Nakama(friends) death

"I will protect you this time"

again this time without a break a "liar Italy"

Why doesn't time go as I planed

How many time in this world a

warm/soft voice ( 1:50)

" where is the place you want to be at"

The monster is scary but I don't want everyone dying too

"truth is I wanted to be with you" ( Germany)

spiting it out ( blood) with a warm hand ( Germany)

" I too" what Japan said.

to the word my tears did not stop

The pail led up memories erasing my past ( 2:40)

It's ok I'll always remember everyone

But memories are being ripped apart

Don't want to sleep, Dont want to lose

In the far past the important

promise will I forget it too...

Worried but it doesn't hurt (3:15)

If I look around there's a warm room and

Important important

Nakama is here so

I am not alone

In this time

Let's defiantly escape this time

There might be painful times too

But it will equal to the happiness that will come too.

If there is any question review and I will answer it by adding a chapter to this.


	2. Chapter 2  Romaji

Hetalia Hetaoni's song: Clock lock works. I am just a translator I do not own anything.

If you like to hear the song link : **http:/ .com/watch?v=xw_0mN9_DuE**

Romaji+Translation

(0:27)

Nandomo enjiru yasumu kotonaku , Again this time, without a break a

U so tsu ki itaria," liar Italy"

Shiro hata tokkuni, especially the white flag

Zenbu houtaini nacchyatta, all became bandages.

Dokkade darekaga inochi otosuto, When somewhere some one lose their life

mayuwazu jikan wo, Without hesitation turn back time

modosu tabi naita, each time with tears

(0:43)

hitasura ni kiyoku wo chimiageta, continue to Paling the memories

daremo inai bashed, Where no ones is at

makkana heya no nakade,inside a red room

hitori ha mouyada, "I don't want to be alone"

to chiasma koe jikan modoshita, in a low voice and turn back time

(1:13)

shinanaide to negatta, "Please don't die" I prayed as

Nandomo mitekita Nakamatachi no shi wo, I saw many times my Nakama(friends) death

Mamorukara kondokoso, "I will protect you this time"

Chikatta omoiha chyotto machigai de, The promise turned a little different

(1:36)

Nandomo enjiru yasumu kotonaku , Again this time, without a break a

U so tsu ki itaria," liar Italy"

dakedo monogata ri, but the story

Omottayou ni ha susumanai, doesn't time go as I planed

Nandome nano wakaranai sekaide, Don't remember which world but a

Atatakai koe, warm/soft voice

(1:51)

Anatano itai bushy ha dokodesuka, " where is the place you want to be at"

Bakemono kowai kedo, The monster is scary

Minna shinunomo i yadakedo, but I don't want everyone dying too

Hontoha i shone detakatta… to, "truth is I wanted to be with you" ( Germany)

Hakidashita kotoba, coughing the words

Fureta katakana te, with a warm hand

Watashi mo desu to nihon no, " I too" what Japan said.

Kotoba ni named ga tomarana katta, to the word my tears did not stop

(2: 40)

Tsumiageta youkan no kiyoku, The pail led up memories

Kieteiku ore no kaki, erasing my past

Daijoubu Minano koto ha, It's ok everyone

Ore Zettai Obouteirukara, I'll always remember

Demo Hagareteiku kioku, But memories are being ripped apart

Nemurenai Nakushi takunai, Don't want to sleep, Don't want to lose

Toi mukashino Taisetsuna, In the far past the important

Yakusokumo Wasurechyau nokana, promise will I forget it too...

(3:15)

Fuan dakedo kurushikuna, Worried but it doesn't hurt

Mawari wo miwataseba atatakana heya to, If I look around there's a warm room and

Taisetsuna Taisetsuna, Important important

Nakama gairukara, Nakama is here so

Hitori jay naikara, I am not alone

Yakata no aka kara kitto, From this mansion defiantly

Koundokoso zein dashitsu shy, Let's all defiantly escape this time

Tsuraikotomo arukamone, There might be painful times too

Sonobun Kitto shiyawasega yattekuru, But it will equal to the happiness that will come too.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x xx x x x

there is any question review and I will answer it by adding a chapter to this.


End file.
